1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a small multipolar waterproof connector in which the waterproof property is enhanced between a connector housing and a plurality of electrical wires connected with terminals.
2. Related Art
FIG. 9 shows one type of waterproof connector. A connector housing 102 of this waterproof connector 101 has formed therein a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers 103 each of which forms at its rear portion an electric wire sealing chamber 104 so that the sealing chamber 104 is communicated therewith. Also, each terminal accommodating chamber 3 accommodates a female terminal 106 having an electric wire connected thereto with the female terminal 106 being engaged with a lance (flexible engaging arm) 107. Further, each terminal accommodating chamber 103 and its corresponding electric wire 105 are sealed by a rubber plug 108 forced into the electric wire sealing chamber 104.
It is to be noted that similar techniques regarding the waterproof connector 101 are disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. Hei. 5-65996 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 1-213973.
However, in the above-described waterproof connector 101, as shown in FIG. 10, the diameter L of the electric wire sealing chamber 104 must be made larger than the diameter of the terminal accommodating chamber 103 for the purpose of mold releasing or terminal insertion. Therefore, the terminal-to-terminal pitch X is limited with the result that the connector housing 102 has become large in size. Also, since the rubber plug 108 is exposed from a rear surface side of the connector housing 102 to the outside, the rubber plug 108 is damaged or deformed during high-tension cleaning or due to contact therewith of a machine tool or the like, with the result that a desired level of sealing performance was not obtained.